


Dance Lesson

by Jingujiwa



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Adora is mentioned, Ballroom Dancing, Dancing, Family Bonding, Gen, Glimmer is mentioned - Freeform, One Shot, Prompt Fic, Scorpia is mentioned - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:35:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25455547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jingujiwa/pseuds/Jingujiwa
Summary: Catra teaches Finn to dance in preparation for Princess Prom
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 151





	Dance Lesson

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from cantankerouscanuck on tumblr, thanks!

“Okay, first- we start with this,” Catra spoke, extending her arm outwards, bent up at a slight angle. The older magicat waited for Finn to mirror her pose the best they could, what with their height difference. Finn didn’t fall too short of their mother at nine years old, yet she still towered over them by at least a foot, making their stance somewhat awkward. Once Finn’s arm was placed next to Catra’s, to form the shape of an ‘X’, she continued on. “Then, you slowly step out… then back in. Like this.”

Catra made sure to take her time explaining the motions to Finn before demonstrating the aforementioned movement carefully, allowing them the time to take in each step from the dance before moving on to the next one. Finn, who was beyond enthusiastic earlier this morning to begin learning the basics of ballroom dancing, had traded their previous look of excitement for one of strict determination and focus. Such a trait Catra had come to recognize been passed down from Adora. Finn was determined to learn, and she knew they would keep practicing until they had every move memorized. Princess Prom was getting ever so closer after all, wasn’t it?

She laughed, jostling Finn from their intense focus on their feet. “Having fun yet?” She pried playfully.

Finn’s face relaxed, picking up on their mother’s mellowed attitude. “Yeah!” They answered, the enthusiasm from before creeping back into their complexion. “I just want to make sure I get it right.”

“It’s not an exact science, y’know. It’s dancing, it’s supposed to be fun. Go slow and take your time with it.”

They looked up at their mom, a wide grin spreading from ear to ear at her supportive words. “I know, thanks.”

Catra didn’t give a verbal reply, but rather scrunched her eyes and stuck her tongue out at Finn. Finn quickly replicated their playful banter, eliciting a laugh from both of them. 

They continued on, restarting and practicing the dance from the beginning, now with their free arm behind their backs. Catra encouraged Finn on with little comments, and each time they missed a move or misstepped she simply told them it was okay and prompted them to try again.

“Where did you learn to dance?” Finn finally interjected after some time of following Catra’s steps.

She titled her head to the side, looking up to the ceiling and seemingly pondering the question. “I guess your Auntie Scorpia taught me, actually,” She answered after a moment of silence, using Finn’s familiar old nickname for Scorpia. “The Horde obviously didn’t teach us, your mom learned from Glimmer. I guess Scorpia must’ve learned when she was little- before she was in the Horde.”

Finn thought about that statement carefully. They were old enough now to understand the gist of their mother’s upbringing, and bits and pieces of their childhood that they had explained to Finn and mentioned throughout the years in passing conversations. They weren’t always sure what to say, but they knew it wasn’t the greatest of places for them growing up.

“I’m glad you’re teaching me.” They spoke softly.

Catra stopped, suddenly halting their movement and freezing in place, ears alert. For a moment, Finn was worried they said something wrong, or that maybe their mom had misheard them. She looked at Finn with wide eyes before her features began to soften and were overcome by a warm and gentle smile, ears slightly lowered to her face. Finn now knew the comment had initially caught her off guard, but they were able to tell she appreciated it nonetheless.

“Yeah, me too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Adora and Catra have no direct family so everyone is aunt. Aunt Scorpia. Aunt Glimmer. Uncle Bow. thank u.
> 
> Find me at one-small-catra on Tumblr! (personal/ fanblog/ main account) 
> 
> Like my work and want to support? Ko-fi: https://ko-fi.com/jingujiwa


End file.
